1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of video processing and, in particular, to the processing of video audio and data signals which are transmitted between computers.
2. Background Art
Video conferencing networks may be isochronous networks having a fixed bandwidth and a fixed delay. This permits transmitted video compressed at one end of a video conferencing network to arrive at theremote end of the network in a fixed fashion so that it can be smoothly decompressed and displayed. This also prevent a choppy reproduction.
The problems caused by choppy video reproduction may not be very noticeable. However, when audio reproduction is choppy the results are unsatisfactory. The only isochronous network available at this time for avoiding this problem is the telephone system.